A liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of a thin body, low power consumption, no radiation, long service life, etc. Due to these advantages, the liquid crystal display, as a flat panel display device, are widely used in electronic products such as mobile phones, computers, TVs, digital cameras and the like and have dominated the flat panel display market. A liquid crystal panel (LCD panel), as an important part of a liquid crystal display, includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate. The array substrate and the color filter substrate are assembled into a cell to form a liquid crystal panel through a cell assembly process.
With the rapid development of flat panel display technology, the demand for the quality of the LCD panel image is getting higher and higher. Afterimages, as an important aspect of the image quality evaluation, have long drawn widespread attention. When the LCD panel maintains a single image display for a long time, due to the long time influence of an electric field, there is an afterimage on the screen when switching to another image. The main reason for the afterimages is that, some charged ions may be introduced into the LCD panel in the manufacturing process of the LCD panel and the materials thereof. When the LCD panel maintains a single image display for a long time, these charged ions will be separated by the external electric field to form an internal electric field. When the image is switched, the internal electric field generated by the charged particles causes the LCD panel to remain on the previous image, causing an afterimage at the periphery of the active area, referred to as peripheral afterimage.
The peripheral afterimage is an afterimage that often appears in the LCD panel. One of the main reasons for the peripheral afterimage is the contamination of the sealant and the liquid crystals around the LCD panel. The charged ions generated by the contamination are distributed around the LCD panel. When the LCD panel is displaying, the charged ions generate an internal electric field to form the peripheral afterimage.